


Honey

by kaynibbler16



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M, featuring post-time travel 1590s Matthew, spoilers for Shadow of Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/pseuds/kaynibbler16
Summary: How does one miss that which they never had?





	Honey

_Honey_.

His bed smelled of honey.

He couldn’t remember bringing home any woman with that scent, but it saturated his sheets. Something tickled at the back of his mind, like a forgotten memory but not quite as solid. There was something almost familiar about it.

He must have spent the last few days with Kit because his memory was blank. Come to think of it, the last several months had been a bit of a blur since Chester.

Shrugging off the strangeness of his predicament, Matthew chocked it up to spending too much time with his daemon friend.

He had other problems to settle at the moment, namely the nagging feeling that he should know which woman carried the scent of honey on her skin. For some reason, it was important that he know her name.

It was not often that Matthew took a woman in his own bed, preferring other rooms to see to those needs. He must have been out of his mind on opiates, but that didn’t sound right. Not this time.

His sheets smelled like honey and… _hope_?

He shook his head to dislodge the strange thought. Whomever the scent belonged to was obviously long gone and he should focus on more important matters, such as the letter that he just received from his father.

But still, his mind lingered on the scent that hung in the air, tempting him to seek out its owner. An ache lingered in his chest long after he orderedFrançoise to strip the bed and wash everything.

That night, on fresh sheets, he dreamed of a huntress who laid his soul bare, all his secrets revealed to her.

The scent of honey clung to her skin as they both fell apart in each other’s arms, her name the only thought in his mind.

Matthew woke the next morning to a dull sense of loss and half remembered dreams that faded by dawn’s first light.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written anything. Please pardon any of my grammatical errors. My first fic for the ADOW fandom.


End file.
